De-Void/Chapter 1: That Ruined My Appetite
Chapter One: That Ruined My Lunch I woke up in my bed, beads of sweat falling down my forehead. I sat straight up, instinctively bringing the covers to my chest. I look around my room, and see my roomate and bestfriend, Naomi, sleeping in her bed. I exhaled and slipped out of bed, and grabbed my robe on my way to our bathroom. I closed the door, and turned on the bathroom light. I exhaled again, and looked in the mirror. Dark circles were under my eyes, as I examined my face, from being deprived of sleep for a few days. I turned the water on, and rinsed my face. Grabbing a cloth from the medicine cabinet, I noticed small red liquid dots on the floor. I bent over, and examined it. It appeared to be blood, so I closed the medicine cabinet and saw blood trickling from my nose. I wiped my face again, bewildered, and checked in the mirror to examine my face again. The blood stopped, and I again, exhaled, trying to calm my nerves. I wiped the blood of the floor, and left the bathroom. While walking out, I noticed the wooden floors were cold. So, I walked to my closet and threw the bloody cloth in my dirty hamper, and grabbed a pair of clean socks out of my drawer. I shut the closet door, and went back to my bed. I laid there for a minute, and heard Naomi shuffle in her bed. As I began to fall asleep, I heard something in my closet fall. Huffing, I got out of bed again, and checked to see what fell. A few of my hats were on the floor, so I picked them up, and shut the closet door. I waited by the door to listen if something fell again. After a minute of hearing silence, I decided to go to bed again. I laid in the bed for a few seconds, and turned over on my side towards the wall, and saw a man facing me in my bed. "Hey." He whispered. I screamed. Then I woke up. Naomi Denes-Porter, shook me. Sunlight beaming on her magneta colored hair. "Hey, Carmen. It's okay you were dreaming again." I gasped, and looked around the room. Naomi had concern on her face. I felt bad for her nowadays. She's been hearing me mumble and scream a lot for the past few nights. "What was it this time?" She asked me. Stammering, I told her, "The man was in my bed, and I guess I got scared." She scoffed, "You guess? Well, atleast it was a toned down one from your other ones." I had to agree with her on that, the other nights were traumitizing. I sat up in my bed, and looked at the clocked, it read 9:25. "Damn, we're late." Naomi laughed, "Yeah, you get dressed and I'll get some breakfast. Okay?" "Yeah, sounds good." I answered. Naomi left, and I went to the bathroom. Naomi and I go to a school for troubled upperclass young women. Naomi got in for underaged driving, more than five times. And I got in for being a runaway child. Naomi and I have been friends since we were in second grade, and we have been inseperable since. I look in the mirror, and take a look at my bedhead. My hair is long, and ombred from black to turquoise. But, in a tangled mess. Taking another look at my hair, I decided to shower than comb it out. Seven minutes after getting showered and cleaned up. I wrapped a towl around my waist, and go to my closet to pick out clothes. After a few seconds, I decided on a black and white shirt, black leather tights, and my black and white converse. When I finally finished getting dressed, Naomi walked through the door with breakfast from the school's McDonald's. She got me a sasuage biscuit meal, and she got the egg mcmuffin meal. "Thanks, Nae." Naomi grinned, "Anytime. ready to go to class?" I nodded. Naomi is a pretty girl; with coffee-bean brown skin, magneta long hair, and amazing cheekbones. She dresses fashionably, and looks so much like her mother, up and coming actress, Regina Denes-Porter. Naomi gets up, and we both walk out of the room, and entire the hallway. The hallways empty, as everyone's in class. We walk fast, trying to reduce the time we're late. As we walk into the classroom, it was quiet. Everybody looked at us as we walked in. With our food still in our hands, we walk down the aisle and into our seats. The teacher, Mrs. Romanoff, smirked and clicked her tongue. Mrs. Romanoff doesn't like me much, actually, at all. I slipped my backpack off, and set it on the table. I rumbled through my backpack looking for the Trigonometry classwork we did last time. Naomi nudged me with her elbow, so I turn to her. She nods towards Mrs. Romanoff, who's glaring at me. I rolled my eyes, and brought out the packet. She then finally restarts class. Mrs. Romanoff drones on about theories and conclusions about Trigonmetry. As she continues teaching class, I start dozing off. I sit up straight in my seat, attempting to stay off. I exhaled and flipped through the packet. As I do so, I saw a hand print on a graph. I shrug it off, thinking Mrs. Romanoff did it on accident. I flipped through another page, and saw my face on the graph. I gasped, and looked around. Everyone was quiet, including Mrs. Romanoff. Realizing I was dreaming, I tried waking myself. "Wake up, wake up." I continued to mutter. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was in a different classroom. But the classroom was decayed, and full of dirt. I looked around, and sitting at the teacher's desk, was the man from my dreams. He smirked, and I realized he wasn't yet a man, but a guy my age. He saw expression, "Your face is priceless." He had startling eyes, one green and one blue, and a mop of jet black hair. Stammering, I asked who he was. "I'm your nightmare." He chuckled. He then grabbed his face, and ripped it off like it was paper tapped to a wall. His bare flesh was showing on his face, so I ran out of the classroom, followed by his laughter. As I ran out of the classroom, I somehow ended back into it. He continued to laugh, and stood up. "Who are you?!" I demanded. He pulled a knife out of pocket, and walked towards me. I backed into a wall, and turned around seeing I was no longer in the classroom, but outside in the woods. I looked back in the direction where the boy was, but he disappeared. I continue looking around, until I feel breathing on my neck. I turned around and was face to face with my greatest fear. A giant anaconda. A snake. My greatest fear...ophiophobia. The snake laughed, and lunged, pulling my hair. I woke up, screaming. I looked around, and saw I was back in the classroom. Mrs. Romanoff glared at me, and Naomi put her arm around me. "Carm, are you okay?" I sat still in fear, cold beads of sweat on my forehead. "Ms. Reyes, are you okay?" Mrs. Romanoff asked. I shook my head, and I heard snickers in the back of the class. Embarrased, I gathered my things, and quickly left the classroom. I jogged to the bathroom, and sat down on the toilet in the stall. I wass still shivering with fear, when I heard the class bell ring. Over three hundred girls filled the school halls, and three walked into the bathroom. "So what do you think?" I heard one girl ask the other two. "I think she's full of shit, and she does this for attention." Another girl replied. I recognized the voice. Jade O'Reilly, and her two worshippers, Jackie Munoz and Michelle Lancaster. The other two girls laugh, and I felt rage in my gut. My ears popped, and the windows in the bathroom blew open, and the girls were blasted fell to the floor. I opened the stall and walked out. The girls gasped, and followed me with their eyes. When I walked out, I bumped into a boy. "Sorry. It's my fault, I wasn't looking." I told him. When I looked up at him, I gasped. I recognized his devishlish grin, and his piercing eyes. He was the boy from my daymare. And that ruined my appetite for the day. Category:Chapter Page Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Carmen Reyes and the Gods of Olympus Category:Chapter One Category:Chapter 1 Category:De-Void Category:Melody the Movement